1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing a portable elevated stand for removable attachment to a tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters use elevated stands as one method of spotting and shooting game. Bowhunters in particular use elevated stands for a significant portion of their hunting regimen. Heights of ten feet above the ground or more are desirable. The requirements for such a stand is that it can be folded for storage in an automotive vehicle for transportation to the hunting area and further, that it can be carried by one man to an off road hunting sight. The stand should provide easy assembly, a safe means of ascent, and a secure and stable platform for the hunter once deployed and assembled. Weight is saved by using a stand that attaches to a tree. A further advantage of a stand that attaches to a tree is that it can blend into the terrain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,127 discloses a platform, a plurality of ladder sections, a mating section for joining the ladder section to the platform, a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped spiked bar with teeth for engaging a tree, and a roping dowel and fasteners for securing the device to the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,431 discloses a folding ladder and stand that is strapped to a tree. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,732 discloses a yoke and strap for securing a stand to a tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,808 discloses a stand off member to increase support. U.S. Pat. No. Design 344,346 discloses a tree stand design. What is needed beyond the prior art is a stand of simpler design and greater ease of operation than the designs disclosed in the prior art so that a strong and durable stand can be carried by one person in addition to his or her other equipment. A further need beyond the prior art is for a stand design that will have minimum impact on the tree to which the stand is attached.
The present invention meets the needs and solves the problems identified above by providing an apparatus comprising a hunting stand rotatably connected to a first ladder section and a second ladder section rotatably connected to the first ladder section which can be locked in a deployed configuration and fastened to a tree by a ratchet strap that encircles the tree and connects to the stand. The weight of the hunter is supported by a steel brace connecting the deployed stand to the first ladder section and also by the tree. The tree stand unit folds up to fit in the back of a short bed pickup truck and extends to ten feet when deployed. Extension packages can be added to reach heights of 12 feet, 14 feet or 16 feet. The platform measures approximately 2 feet by 2 feet. A xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped indentation in the rear of the platform rests against the tree. The platform is attached to the ladder leg support with a hinged joint allowing it to fold against the legs for compact transport. A brace extends from the outer edge of the platform, down at an angle to the point of attachment to the ladder support below the platform hinge. The platform is secured to the tree with a ratchet strap that encircles the tree and is tightened around the tree trunk.
The ladder support is made in two sections that are hinged together for folding. The hinged joint is arranged so that when the ladder stand is resting against the tree, the joint locks in the straight or extended position. It folds only in the opposite direction. The apparatus includes extension legs comprising a 2 foot section and a 4 foot section which may be bolted to the bottom of the ladder support section of the apparatus separately or the extension legs may be bolted together and affixed to the ladder support section of the apparatus. When deployed the ladder is locked in position by passing bolts through bolt holes in 1 inch wide angle iron sections mounted on the front and rear of the ladder joint sections. The angle iron sections are 9 inches long. The platform frame has xc2xc inch screws protruding xc2xd inch out to xe2x80x9cbitexe2x80x9d the tree.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.